Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl. Beca collects her reward after The Bellas won the ICCA.


"What do you want, Beca? There aren't anymore rehearsals," Aubrey sighed when she looked up and noticed the freshman standing a few yards away from her, arms folded against her chest. "Do I even dare ask why you look so smug?" She muttered as she returned to shuffling papers together and gathering her things together.

"And I thought we were making progress with our friendship when you gave me the Pitch Pipe - or at least attempted to - and hugged me after winning the ICCA," the freshman smirked.

"I only did it for the sake of The Bellas and that was something which only happened because I was caught up in the moment of winning," the older woman sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So you still don't like me?"

Aubrey grumbled some incoherent complaint under her breath, wishing to be out of there sooner rather than later. But of course, Beca found a way to make sure even this simple wish wouldn't be granted as she strode over to where she stood, shoving the last of the papers into her bag. "Remember that time you took me up against the wall after rehearsals one day and told me to imagine how it could've gone had we won the ICCA?"

"Yes…" The senior replied apprehensively, "And your point is?"

"Why imagine when we can make it happen?" She grinned impishly, her voice husky and dropping in volume.

Aubrey looked up to meet the girl's eye, arching an eyebrow when she saw the lust flash in Beca's eyes. "Really?" She gave a dry laugh, reaching for her bag only to have the brunette snatch it away. "Fine. Alright, Mitchell, I'll let you reap your reward, but you better make this worth my while," now it was the older woman's turn to smirk as she took a step closer to the girl.

"Oh no, Aubrey, this time you don't get to be in control." As the corner of Aubrey's lips twitched, disliking the sound of that, the freshman's grin only widened. Beca was a rebel, notorious for breaking rules and bending tradition to her whim - Aubrey's predominant nature was no exception. This woman would be forced to relinquish her constant authoritative power if she wanted the brunette to satisfy her. The older woman opened her mouth in protest, but found herself being slammed against the wall, Beca wedging her knee between her's thighs as she readjusted grip on the blonde's arms so that both her wrists were in one hand, pinned behind Aubrey's back. "Now you get to know what it feels like to be powerless, Aubrey," Beca purred, placing a kiss on her neck.

Aubrey could have, however, easily reversed the roles, but she decided to let the brunette believe that she had some control over the situation. That and se had to admit, she was intrigued to see how the girl would be in the dominant role.

Beca leaned in, bringing her lips a breath apart from Aubrey's, hovering momentarily before moving past them, instead she planted too tender of kisses along her jawline, her kisses becoming rougher, filled with hunger as she made a trail of them down the slender column of the blonde's neck, biting down hard enough to leave clean sets of teeth marks, but not enough to leave any evidence that wouldn't disappear by morning. Aubrey let out a sharp hiss, not having expected the girl to be such a biter, but not entirely minding it either, not that she'd make a verbal admission to that. But when Beca reached the base of the older woman's neck, she let her teeth sink into the creamy flesh mercilessly - that was definitely going to leave a lovely bruise. "Christ, Beca! I have to go out later!" Aubrey growled.

"Wear a scarf," the freshman shrugged, obviously not attempting to make any effort to help.

The blonde began to give way to a frustrated sigh, but it quickly turned into a throaty groan as Beca licked the reddened flesh, kissing it gently before moving on, returning to leaving a necklace of soft kisses. Her free hand had since slid under the fabric of Aubrey's shirt, fingers splayed against warm skin as it glided up her front, her thumb slipping under the wire of her bra, but not going beyond that.

"Beca… Fuck, you are such a tease..!" The blonde snarled.

"Stop talking, Aubrey," Beca ordered.

"Aca-scu-" The freshman's glare let the other woman know it would be in her best interest to silently comply as she held her tongue.

Pressing her weight against Aubrey, Beca's piercing black eyes glared at the blonde's, as she released her tight grip on the former Bella's wrists. "Don't move," the freshman commanded, her voice stern and promising consequences should the older woman disobey. Aubrey nodded in response, tempted to make a verbal remark, but didn't want to risk Beca leaving her like this - entirely worked up despite having barely done anything to her. The brunette took the hem of Aubrey's shirt in her hands and in a fluid motion, pulled the woman's shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor then did the same with her own, yanking it off and discarding it unceremoniously to the ground. The younger girl's firm grip on Aubrey's wrists returned as she held them, once again, behind her. Beca's other hand skimmed down the length of Aubrey's neck, lightly examining her handiwork, smirking wickedly when she reached the swollen flesh where she left her mark at the junction where the blonde's neck met her shoulder. Her fingers continued to skate down her collarbone and glided over the rise of her breast, caressing the side as it continued to move down Aubrey's side, coming to rest against the smooth plane of her stomach.

The blonde parted her lips to demand Beca hurry up and cease stalling, but she knew making demands would only make the freshman either stop entirely and walk out of the room or prolong the amount of time she'd choose to take before giving what her body was screaming for. The brunette found nothing more thrilling than watching Aubrey squirm against her, her muscles tensing and relaxing, knowing exactly that her touch was electric on the other woman's skin. The freshman prided herself in having this ability to elicit such reactions from the other woman - how the other woman's cool demeanour could dissolve under her touch. And now Aubrey was under her spell - something Beca was certain to take full advantage of whenever she could. She kept her body firmly pressed against the blonde's as her hips thrust forward against the shorter woman, earning herself a sinful grin from Beca, who pulled Aubrey down to her level. "I'd hate to make this too easy for you," she purred, her lips ghosted against the shell of Aubrey's ear as her tongue outlined it, her teeth closing down on the lobe, giving it a yank - not terribly hard, but enough to still cause some pain. An audible moan erupted from the back of the older woman's throat as she rolled her hips against Beca's, almost begging her for more. Almost. There would be nothing simply gentle about Beca's actions; they were all meant to inflict pain that may or may not borderline being overly so, but nothing that wasn't still blended with pleasure as well.

This new side to Beca came as a surprise to Aubrey, but one that she also found exhilarating. She smiled skeptically, eyeing the freshman as she examined the girl's face, trying to read what her next move would be. The mystery of not knowing, as the brunette was managing to keep her smirk untranslatable, only enthralled Aubrey more. Beca dipped her head downward, moving in to kiss the rise of Aubrey's breasts - one kiss each followed with a chain of kisses through the valley, another languid moan escaping Aubrey's lips. Her hand fumbled with undoing the the blonde's pants as the freshman refused to release her grip on the older woman's wrists, refusing to give her any ounce of control just as she'd done when exacting her punishment on Beca after a long, agonizing day of rehearsals while butting heads with the girl. The brunette hand slid underneath the waistband of her underwear, but stopped short of the other woman's center, her fingers tracing the along the very edges of Aubrey's entrance, taking care not to graze the wet folds of velvety flesh just yet. "This is as far as I'm going with you until you tell me how much you want it. I want to hear you beg, Aubrey," Beca demanded, drawling out her words, her voice sharp and remorseless just like everything else she did to the blonde.

"I do not be-" she shot the shorter girl a dangerous look.

"You will if you want me to continue," Beca retorted, interjecting, speaking over the older woman.

An irked growl came from Aubrey as she was forced to swallow her pride and plead for more. "I need this - you - I need you Beca. Fuck me hard, fast, make it hurt," she hissed, bringing her face within a few inches of the girl's, suddenly grabbing the freshman's lower lip between her teeth and bit down, drawing blood and earning herself a sharp gasp from the shorter girl as she sucked the blood out, swallowing as the metallic taste trickled down the back of her throat. Beca wasn't the only one who could be rough - two could play at that game. The brunette's grin was victorious as she heard the demands roll off Aubrey's tongue. That was her ticket to getting what she wanted as the nefarious joy that the freshman received from pushing Aubrey to this point - to the point where she pleaded for her to take her right then and there - was absolutely thrilling.

Beca retracted her hand from the blonde's pants, much to her growing frustration as her hand glided up the groove of her spine, unclasping the bra and letting it fall to the ground. She kneaded the other woman's breast firmly, pinching and rolling the already erect nipple between her fingers. Her lips closed around the hardened nipple of her other breast, her tongue swirling and flicking it gently - the only tender thing that Beca did. Aubrey moaned again, arching her back, pressing her body against the girl craving - needing - the contact. The brunette then glided her hand back down Aubrey's front, her hand slipping back into the other woman's pants and teased Aubrey's entrance, tracing the folds lightly a few times to build the anticipation, eliciting a whimper from the other woman. Without warning, she thrust two fingers roughly inside, not caring if it hurt - chances were that most likely it did. Aubrey let out a loud cry of pleasure as the freshman entered her abruptly, rocking her hips to the rhythm of Beca's hand as the girl curled and twisted her fingers inside, pumping them hard in and out of her, the brunette's thumb pressing and rubbing circles against her clit. "Scream my name, Aubrey," she commanded when she felt the blonde tighten around her.

Within minutes, Aubrey felt her orgasm tear through her body as she screamed out Beca's name as the freshman placed heated kisses on her collarbones until she finally came undone completely. The brunette pulled her fingers out, licking them clean as she smirked, her gaze meeting Aubrey's as she released her hold on the other woman's wrists.

"Who knew Beca Mitchell was such a tease," the older woman smirked as she grabbed up her bra and put it back on, then tugged her shirt over it.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Aubrey," Beca winked in response.


End file.
